A Push in the Right Direction
by Gwinny
Summary: Arthur and Guinevere are actors in drama school. Guinevere doesn't take Arthur seriously while he is desperate for her. They are forced to face their feelings for each other while playing Romeo and Juliet.
1. Chapter 1

As a member of the Royal Shakespeare Company and a fan of Merlin I've decided to combine the two.

Merlin belongs to the BBC and its creators.

Romeo and Juliet belong to William Shakespeare.

A Push in the Right Direction

Arthur Pendragon didn't know much about different actresses but he did know that Guinevere Leodegrance was an ice queen and could even be a bitch. He had tried everything he knew to become friends with her and nothing had worked. He had plenty of women chasing after him but the only woman he wanted ignored his very existence.

Guinevere Leodegrance had dismissed Arthur Pendragon from the moment he'd swaggered into acting class. He was ridiculously good looking with his blonde hair, blue eyes and athletic physique. It was obvious to her that he didn't take acting seriously it was only a second choice from playing football. She didn't have time for men who thought more of their looks than of others. As a result she'd rebuffed every one of his advances much to all of their friends' amusement.

'Seriously Arthur you need to let it go, Gwen is never going to give you a chance,' commented Merlin at lunchtime in the cafeteria following Arthur's gaze. Merlin was also in acting school with them and was Gwen's flatmate. This meant that Arthur had every reason to stay at Gwen's flat as often as he could by visiting Merlin.

'Why do you think she hates me so much?' Arthur questioned.

'Maybe it's the fact that every time you see her you act like an idiot,' Merlin replied who found Arthur's behavior funny. Arthur Pendragon who had women clamoring to get his attention turned into the village idiot whenever Gwen was around.

'I just do that to get a reaction out of her she's so serious all the time.'

'Well that is the problem she thinks you're not serious about acting school because you act the joker all the time,' Merlin replied.

'But I am serious about acting it's why I stopped playing football. I gave up that career because I wanted to become an actor.'

'Well Gwen certainly doesn't think that. She thinks it was just a back- up plan for you, just a second choice something to fall back on if your football career fell though. Maybe you need to explain to her what happened and she'll give you a chance to talk to her.'

'She never gives me the chance to talk to her she either just ignores me which makes me do something stupid to get her attention or she just walks away.'

'Well tonight is her birthday we are all going to the student bar to celebrate why don't you come along and see if after a couple of drinks you can get her to listen to you,' Merlin invited.

'Okay thanks I'll see you later.'

'Your idiot brother is staring at me again,' Guinevere Leodegrance commented to her best friend Morgana Pendragon.

'Oh come on Gwen can't you see the boy is dying for you to pay attention to him.'

'He has enough women paying attention to him he doesn't need me falling at his feet.'

'You're the only woman he wants paying attention to him,' Morgana responded.

'Well that is not going to happen. He can't act serious around me for one moment he is always playing the joker. He isn't serious about becoming an actor it is only a second choice for him. He makes fun of me all the time and about me becoming an actor,' Gwen responded truthfully. 'It makes me distrustful of him.'

'He's always been the joker but I think he is serious about becoming an actor. Why else would he leave a successful football career?' Morgana questioned. 'Anyways forget about my idiot brother for one night. It's your birthday and we are going out tonight so put on your finest and we'll go down to the student bar.'

With their evening settled they went off to classes. Gwen went off to her acting class which unfortunately she had with Arthur. This term they were going to do a major theatre production. They didn't know which play it was but Gwen had a feeling it was going to be a Shakespearean play.

When Gwen arrived in class Arthur was already there allowing Gwen to sit as far away from him as possible. She waited patiently for Miss D'Arcy to arrive, the teacher swept into the class with a bundle of papers which Gwen knew were the scripts to the play they would be doing.

Miss D'Arcy placed her papers down on the desk and announced, 'as many of you know this term we will be performing a play for the school. I've decided to do one of William Shakespeare's most famous tragedies.'

Gwen ran through the plays in her head there were a lot of famous Shakespeare tragedies—which one would it be?

'We will be doing Romeo and Juliet one of my favourite plays.'

This was also one of Gwen's favourite plays she enjoyed the mix of drama, humour, romance and tragedy in one play. Now to find out who would be acting the parts?

'After much consideration I have already decided who will play the leading roles. Guinevere Leodegrance you are to play Juliet and Arthur Pendragon you are to play Romeo.'

Gwen's mouth dropped in horror while Arthur's lips curled up into a smile.

Gwen was horrified she couldn't believe she would have to act in love with Arthur Pendragon and kiss him.

Arthur thought this was the chance of a lifetime he would have the chance to hold and kiss Gwen every time they acted out a scene together.

Miss D'Arcy went on to announce the rest of the cast but all Gwen could hear was a buzzing in her ears. How was she to survive this? What a wonderful birthday present she thought sarcastically. She couldn't wait to leave class and fortify herself with her birthday drinks.


	2. Chapter 2

_Please review they make me happy :0)_

'How on earth am I going to survive this?' Gwen questioned of Morgana that evening after telling her the horrifying news that she was going to play Juliet to Arthur's Romeo.

'You might try giving him a chance. You never know you actually might get along and enjoy acting with him,' Morgana responded.

Gwen just laughed at this Arthur wouldn't take this seriously he would just play the joker even more. She rolled her eyes she would have weeks of this in rehearsal and on stage. She took a deep breath and sipped more of her rum and coke. She would have to rely on her professionalism as she would have to perform well in order to receive a high grade in class.

'Happy Birthday,' came Merlin's happy voice behind her causing Gwen to turn around. 'Morgana and I chipped in to buy you a present,' he said handing her a box. Gwen shook the box and then untied the ribbon. Inside was a beautiful thermal cup with delicate decorations. Gwen held it up in the light, 'thank you it is so beautiful.'

'We thought you could use it on all your long rehearsals coming up. We know how much you like your tea,' Morgana said.

'Thank you,' Gwen said once more throwing her arms around them both in a hug. 'I'm going to use it right now I'm going to go and fill it with water,' Gwen jumped up and headed towards the bar.

'Did you do it?' Morgana questioned Merlin.

'Yes I managed to get it done and correctly applied it to the cup but I had a hard time finding all the ingredients. It's taken me days to get it right and hide it from Gwen,' Merlin responded.

'But it won't totally control her will it?' Morgana asked.

'No it will only act as a relaxant. I didn't think it would be fair to give her a complete aphrodisiac we don't want to make it too easy for Arthur but it should definitely loosen Gwen up.'

'No we don't want to make it too easy for Arthur but we do want them to get together. I've seen the future and I know that they are meant to be a couple and this is the beginning of their relationship. I just hope Arthur won't be a complete idiot to her and do something stupid during the play,' Morgana commented. 'Quick be quiet here she comes.'

'Did you fill your cup?' Merlin asked.

'Yes I did it tastes really nice like the cup has a flavor on the rim,' Gwen responded.

Morgana's eyebrows raised and she looked at Merlin. 'Oh that must just be because its new I'm sure it will change after you've washed it.' They knew that they would have to reapply the potion to her cup but it would be easy with Merlin living with Gwen.

'Mmm well I like the flavor of this cup it is going to be the cup I use from now on,' as Gwen said this Morgana and Merlin smiled thinking that their plan was going well.

'Oh no,' said Gwen as she spotted Arthur heading towards the table but she couldn't move away fast enough.

'Happy birthday Gwen, I've brought you a present,' Arthur said nicely holding out a carefully wrapped rectangular present.

'Oh, thank you,' Gwen stuttered out surprised that Arthur had given her a present. She opened it and discovered it was an elegant copy of Romeo and Juliet.

'I thought it would help you to practice at home why don't flip through it?' Arthur questioned.

Gwen opened the book and could see he had marked the pages. Gwen's face was turning red with temper which caused Arthur to laugh.

'I just thought I'd remind you of all the times you are going to have to kiss me,' Arthur said as he'd clearly marked all the places in the text where they'd have to kiss.

Merlin just shook his head at Arthur's audacity and thought he was lucky that she hadn't slapped him.

'Besides I thought we could practice that and we'll start with a birthday kiss,' Arthur said then quickly reached over and held Gwen in place while he kissed her. Gwen was too stunned to do anything and stood stock still.

'That was very nice but you'll have to do better than that in the play,' Arthur said laughingly moving away.

'Bastard!' shouted Gwen who couldn't believe that she hadn't pushed him away. What was wrong with her?


	3. Chapter 3

After Arthur had left Gwen had proceeded to drink herself into oblivion. Morgana and Merlin had just looked at each other amused with Gwen's behavior. She certainly felt something for Arthur but they both figured it was the result of the potion they had coated her cup with. Gwen was laughing and very happy by the time Morgana and Merlin managed to get her home.

'Wow you are going to feel horrid in the morning,' sympathized Morgana as she laid Gwen across her bed. Merlin put a glass of water and some painkillers next to Gwen's bed as he knew she was going to need them. Then they both left leaving Gwen to sleep off all the alcohol she'd consumed.

Gwen awoke in the middle of the night from a powerful dream she sat up suddenly causing the pain in her head to make her ears ring. No she wouldn't she couldn't have dreamt that! She hated the man why would she be having hot, sweaty sex with him?

How much had she drunk to be dreaming about Arthur Pendragon? Well she wasn't going to be another notch on his bedpost. No matter what happened in her twisted dreams or how close this play was going to push them together. With her mind resolved she settled back down after taking the painkillers but her mind wouldn't allow her to rest.

She got up paced around her room and her eyes came to rest on her copy of The Taming of the Shrew. She wished that Miss D'Arcy had chosen that play and she could be Katherine while Arthur would be Petrucio then she could slap him and be nasty to him! Gwen read the play and imagined all the times she could be nasty to Arthur doing this play. Mollified she looked at the clock it was now 4am she only had two more hours to sleep before she had to get up. She settled down and dropped off to sleep.

His lips moved on hers, savouring and branding her, impressing his passion and desire on her. He wanted her and he couldn't have made it any clearer than his hard, demanding kiss. She was kissing him back and pressing closer to him. _Perfect, _her mind told her.

Ring, ring, ring…bells were ringing somewhere in the distance.

Gwen sat up, oh my god she thought I dreamt about kissing him again. _What is wrong with me? _She demanded of her mind. She groaned as the sharp pain was banging inside her skull she struggled to get up and headed toward the kitchen to find more painkillers.

She heard whistling which immediately stopped when she stumbled into the kitchen. Merlin turned and looked at her with a grin on his face. 'How are you feeling, Gwen?' he asked.

'Like an Irish chorus is tap dancing inside my skull,' she replied.

'Didn't you take the painkillers I left you?'

'Yes I did but that was hours ago now I need more,' she said reaching for the painkillers in the drawer and gulping them down with a glass of water.

Gwen jumped at the sound of a door closing, 'sorry,' said Merlin quickly as Arthur came around the corner.

'Good morning, good morning,' Arthur sang loudly to Gwen.

'Arthur, will you stop! I have a headache and didn't sleep well.'

'Dreaming about me again?' Arthur questioned.

Gwen actually blushed causing Merlin to hide a grin his potion was definitely working on Gwen.

'No,' she said quickly, 'it was the thought of having to spend endless weeks acting with you and ugh pretending to like and even love you!'

Gwen turned around and marched back into her room to get ready for school. She couldn't believe she'd blushed when he'd teased her about dreaming of him. She had to control these random thoughts about him. She hated him…hated him…she'd have to keep reminding herself of that fact.

Later that day Merlin rushed up to Morgana to tell her the progress in their plan.

'This morning Arthur was already at my flat when Gwen woke up. I could tell straight away she hadn't slept well and she was downing painkillers. Well when Arthur teased her about dreaming about him she blushed. She obviously was having hot and heavy dreams about him,' Merlin laughed.

'Good we'll have to keep applying the potion to her cup to keep her thinking those thoughts.'

'I've already done it for today and made a tea for her to ensure that she takes it with her to class,' Merlin said smugly.

'Fantastic work, now for the hard part to convince Arthur to act seriously around Gwen and show her that he is indeed serious about acting.'


	4. Chapter 4

Besides buying Gwen a copy of Romeo and Juliet, Arthur had also bought himself a copy. He was determined to give the best performance possible to not only prove to Gwen but also to his self that he could be a serious actor.

He was reading the play when his sister came up to him. 'Hello Arthur, I heard you were up early tormenting Gwen. It has got to stop she already thinks you don't take acting seriously. If you mess around during this play you'll never convince her that you want to do well.'

'But I do take acting seriously that's why I'm already studying the play,' Arthur said flipping the book over to show that he was reading the play. Morgana's eyebrows rose, 'so you genuinely want to prove that you can do a serious dramatic play?'

'Not only to Gwen but to me, this is the first time I've been given a serious dramatic role.'

Morgana sat down beside him, 'I'm glad Arthur. I've always known that you were serious and here is your chance to prove that you are a serious actor.'

Arthur was silent and thinking before he turned to his sister, 'Morgana, why does Gwen hate me so much?'

'I think that besides you always playing the joker she knows about your reputation.'

'What reputation?'

'The one about you never taking any woman seriously and only playing with them before discarding them.

'But there hasn't been any women I'm single. There hasn't been anybody else since I first laid eyes on Guinevere.

'Really?' Morgana asked in an astonished tone, 'that was six months ago.'

'I know. I'm not interested in any woman other than Guinevere Leodegrance.'

'Oh,' Morgana sighed she never thought her brother could be capable of such feelings.

'Well why don't you tell her?'

'I cannot. She won't listen nor will she believe me.'

'Don't you see Arthur? This is the perfect opportunity. For the next six weeks you are going to perform one of the world's most famous love stories opposite a woman you care for or dare I say it love?'

Arthur nodded stiffly.

'Well this is your chance to how did Shakespeare put it to woo? Show her and tell her how much you care for her.'

Arthur squared his shoulders, 'yes I can do that. But Morgana I must have your word on something.'

'Yes, on what would you have my word?'

'That you promise not to interfere with or influence Guinevere in any way and that goes double for Merlin! No potions and no interference. If at the end of the run of the play she still wants nothing to do with me then I shall never bother her again.'


	5. Chapter 5

Morgana left Arthur to his studying and rushed to find Merlin. She'd just promised Arthur not to interfere with his relationship with Gwen while she and Merlin had already anointed Gwen's cup with a relaxant potion. She had to get that cup away from Gwen and cleanse it.

'Merlin, Merlin!' Morgana shouted out after spotting him.

'What is it Morgana?' he questioned.

'We need to take Gwen's cup and cleanse it of the potion.'

'Why? Everything is working well Gwen even admitted to dreaming about Arthur.'

'We need to stop it. I've just spoken to Arthur and he told me that he loves her! But he made me promise that neither I nor you would control or influence Gwen in any way. As a result we need to stop the potion,' Morgana explained quickly.

'Wait, Arthur truly loves her?'

'Yes! Now how are we going to get that cup away from her she loves it,' Morgana pondered out loud.

'Well she will be taking it to class with her. As she's walking make her drop it and chip the stones. Then pick it up and offer to get it fixed.'

'Okay good plan,' replied Morgana who saw Gwen approaching with an uncharacteristic spring in her step considering she was going to class with Arthur. With a flash of her eyes Morgana made Gwen drop her cup.

'Oh my cup!' Gwen cried out looking down at the now broken mug.

'It's okay Gwen let me help you,' Merlin offered picking up the cup, 'I'll fix it for you and give it back all bright and new.'

'Thank you Merlin,' Gwen said with a smile and hurried on her way to class.

'Well that was easy,' Morgana commented now the rest was up to Arthur.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur was sat in class studying the play and thinking how much he was going to have to persuade Gwen into acting in love with him when she came into class. She was obviously excited about something and he was very surprised when she came and sat down beside him. Then she smiled at him and he knew something in her had undergone a drastic change. Only this morning she was screaming at him and last night she'd nearly slapped him now she was smiling at him? What was going on? Not that he was complaining about her new attitude.

'Hi Arthur, I'm really looking forward to acting in this play with you.'

Arthur couldn't gage whether she was being serious or taking the piss. She was sometimes really sarcastic and he didn't know if this was one of those times.

'Uhh thanks Gwen, I'm looking forward to acting with you as well.'

'Good, I'm sure we'll make a fantastic couple,' she replied causing Arthur's eyes to widen and look questioningly at her.

'What?' she questioned seeing the look of disbelief on his face.

'Well last night you were horrified that we would be acting as Romeo and Juliet and now you are looking forward to it. What made you change your mind?'

'Your kissing changed my mind,' Gwen exclaimed.

Arthur was left utterly speechless at her words and then two names entered his mind…'Morgana and Merlin!' they must have somehow enchanted Gwen without her knowledge. While he didn't mind having Gwen in this better frame of mind he didn't think it fair for her to be doing something un- willingly.

As soon as he found them he was going to get them to reverse the spell and find some way of punishing them. But first he had to make it through this day!

Miss D'Arcy then came bustling into class with a list of who was going to play the other roles. Arthur was pleased with it as a lot of his friends were on the Montague side. Leon was to play Benvolio while Gwaine was to play Mercutio.

Lancelot was cast as Count Paris- Juliet's suitor. Arthur didn't like this as he'd always felt that Lancelot had feelings for Gwen. But then Arthur remembered that Romeo killed Paris and a smile curved Arthur's lips. He'd enjoy that part of the play.

Miss D'Arcy finished casting the rest of the play and then split the class into three groups: the Montague's, Capulet's and the neutral groups. She then pulled Gwen and Arthur out of their groups and had them hold hands.

'Right sit down in your groups and I'm going to explain how we are going to act this play out. The play revolves around Romeo and Juliet and the world around them. Now most productions make this story about the feud rather than the love story. We are going to make it about passion this Verona is a place where emotions are raw and passions are hot. Our Romeo and Juliet are going to be real, vital and passionate people. This is going to show how they are completely desperate for one another. While their passion is incredibly sexy their love is also genuine and if they hadn't died their love would've lasted. This is what we are going to portray,' Miss D'Arcy finished her speech about the play and then asked, 'any questions?'

Lancelot's hand shot up, 'Isn't Juliet only thirteen in the play? Would it be appropriate for Gwen to portray Juliet as desperate for a sexual relationship?'

'Yes Shakespeare makes it clear that Juliet is thirteen but also makes it clear that Juliet is also fearful and excited about a sexual relationship. She wants it but doesn't know anything about it. Gwen will play the role in a manner that reflects this.'

'I think it's a great idea,' Gwen piped up looking at Arthur with a gleam in her eye and Arthur smiled back at her.

'I'm glad,' Miss D'Arcy replied looking at the pair thinking that they were going to be fantastic on stage as they had great chemistry already.


	7. Chapter 7

After rehearsing their scenes separately with Arthur rehearsing with Leon and Gwen rehearsing with Vivien and Freya who played her mother and the nurse they finished for the day.

Gwen came up to Arthur and smiled at him, 'Arthur can we go to a coffee shop and talk about the play?'

'Okay but first let's go get Morgana and Merlin and they can come with us.'

'Why they're not in the play!' Gwen demanded.

'I just need to talk to them for a moment then we can go,' Arthur said reaching for her hand.

Gwen reached up and whispered in his ear, 'but I wish it was just the two of us.'

Arthur was suddenly frozen to the spot. He'd been so determined to get Morgana and Merlin to reverse this spell but now he was having second thoughts. Maybe he should leave her like this for the duration of the play.

Gwen was tugging on his hand and he looked down at her. He shook his head he couldn't do that it wouldn't be fair. 'Come on we'll be quick and then we can go,' he smiled at her. Gwen was happy with this answer and left with Arthur.

As they were walking across the school grounds Morgana saw them and didn't like the look in Arthur's eyes.

'What have you done?' he questioned.

Morgana's eyes flicked to Gwen, 'made her relax,' she replied.

'You've done a lot more than that!'

'What do you mean?'

'Gwen what do you want to do?' Arthur questioned.

'I want to go home with you and be alone,' she replied.

Morgana's eyes widened, 'that idiot!' she exclaimed referring to Merlin, 'he must have messed up he's given her an aphrodisiac!'

'I know she's been like this since this morning.'

'And you want me to change her back? You want me to change her back into her normal self where she hates you.'

'I just don't think it's fair for her to not have a free choice.'

'Wow Arthur I'm impressed how noble of you. Let's go get the idiot and change her back.'

'Come on Gwen, let's go to your flat and we can practice there.'

Gwen's eyes lit up, 'we can practice when Romeo and Juliet first meet,' she said excitedly.

'Who would have thought little spitfire Gwen would be doing as you told her to and be excited to act with you?' Morgana said walking with them.

'I know but it won't last for much longer. She'll be back to hating me in no time.'

They went to Gwen's flat where they met up with Merlin, Morgana explained what had happened and while Merlin laughed Arthur hit him upside the head. Gwen had gone to get the beautiful copy of Romeo and Juliet that Arthur had bought her. By the time she came back Morgana and Merlin had made up the remedy in a drink.

'I'm ready,' Gwen called.

'This better work,' Arthur told the witches then walked out with the drink.

'I've brought you a drink to have before we start to rehearse.'

'Thank you,' Gwen said and drank the delicious juice. Hopefully this would break the spell she was under.

Arthur picked up his book and said, 'right Act 1 scene 4 line 217.'

Arthur held Gwen's hand and they proceeded to read their lines where Romeo and Juliet first meet. They performed with all the passion and feeling needed from both of them. Then came the part both Gwen and Arthur were looking forward to as Arthur said:

Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.

Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged.

Arthur moved in and confidently kissed her. At the kiss the spell broke and Gwen reached up and slapped Arthur hard.

'Ouch! What was that for?'

'For kissing me when I don't want you to!'

'Guinevere, we're rehearsing the play,' Arthur explained calmly understanding that she was confused from the potion.

'Why can't I remember anything about today?' she questioned.

'You better ask the two dimwits in the kitchen.'

'Morgana, Merlin! What did you do to me?' Gwen demanded when she came into the kitchen.

'Oh we're in for it now,' Merlin exclaimed.

'Well when we found out that you'd be playing Juliet you were really upset so we thought we'd give you a relaxing potion,' Morgana explained.

'Obviously you gave me something else.'

'Merlin screwed up and gave you an aphrodisiac instead.'

'Oh God what have I been doing with Arthur?' Gwen questioned her face going bright red.

'Trying to tempt him by all accounts but apparently he's been the perfect gentleman. As soon as he figured out what happened he brought you to us at the first opportunity. A lot of men would have just kept you under the spell and taken advantage,' explained Morgana.

'I just slapped him because I didn't know what was going on I better go and apologise,' said Gwen with a sigh.

Gwen went back into the living room where Arthur was waiting.

'I'm sorry Arthur, I'm sorry for slapping you. I just didn't know what was happening. What happened today? What did I do?' she asked afraid of the answer.

'Nothing you should feel ashamed of. You were just happy to be with me and excited to be playing Juliet. You also very much wanted to be alone with me which I enjoyed,' Arthur explained.

'Thank you for not taking advantage of me,' Gwen said with appreciation.

'I want you in full possession of your senses as we perform this play and grow closer. Who knows you might even grow to like me!' Arthur said, 'see you tomorrow in class.'

Gwen just stared after Arthur did he want them to be together?

A/N: Men who practice modern witchcraft are called witches. The term Warlock is seen as an insult as it means someone who has betrayed the craft.


	8. Chapter 8

Gwen was sat wide eyed on the settee when Morgana walked in with a cup of tea for Gwen. 'What is it, love?' Morgana questioned as she saw the confused expression on Gwen's face.

'It's Arthur,' Gwen replied. 'What's he done now?' Morgana questioned with exasperation.

'Umm he told me that he wants to grow closer to me and become friends.'

'Of course he does why do you think he winds you up all the time? I'm just surprised he admitted it to you?'

'You knew?'

'Of course he's my brother. I've never seen him look at another woman the way he looks at you.'

'But he says he wants to be together as if he cares about me.'

'Gwen, if he didn't genuinely didn't care for you he would have left you under the aphrodisiac it would've made his life a lot easier for you to adore him and go along with whatever he said.'

'Do I make his life that difficult?' Gwen questioned.

'Well you don't take him seriously and he spends half of his time trying to get your attention.'

'I don't take him seriously because he's always messed about and is so cocky about everything.'

'I promise you Gwen he's taking this play very seriously. He's bought his own copy of the play and he's looking forward to acting with you. Just give him a chance that's all I ask.'

Gwen sat silently taking in everything that Morgana was saying. Had she misjudged Arthur? Had she only seen the joker in him and never looked deeper?

'I can give him a chance through this play as we'll have to work closely with each other.'

'Promise me one thing Gwen?' Morgana asked.

'What?'

'Don't slap him every time he kisses you or he's going to have permanent bruises!'

Gwen laughed, 'I'll be good after all we're not performing The Taming of the Shrew.'


End file.
